Lluvia de Ángeles
by Zazu Torque
Summary: Umi extraña a Clef... Clef extraña a Umi... Y ahora es tiempo de volver a verse...


LLUVIA DE ÁNGELES  
  
Capítulo 1.- La desesperación de Umi  
  
Nos encontrábamos en Septiembre; en la ciudad de Tokio pronto llegaría el otoño; las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a desprenderse de las ramas; el suelo se había pintado de rojo, amarillo y naranja, mientras que las personas se preparaban para recibir la navidad.  
  
Entre todo el bullicio, una jovencita de grandes ojos azules y cabellera larga y lacia teñida del mismo color, sentada en un pupitre de su salón, a un lado de la ventana de vidrio y observando como los niños jugaban en el parque vecino, evocaba recuerdos de sus aventuras pasadas. Durante una época, ella se sintió triunfante; como toda una heroína; y no era para menos, ya que gracias a ella y a su par de mejores amigas, un lejano mundo lleno de magia y fantasía había recuperado su balance y hermosura. El nombre de ese lugar era Céfiro, y era el mundo de los deseos; era regido por la voluntad propia de los seres que lo habitaban y la fuerza de su corazón; tan lleno de criaturas mágicas como de alegría... También vivían ahí muchas personas queridas para nuestra joven protagonista, a quien todos siempre solían llamar Umi; pero ella recordaba fervientemente solo a una de ellas... su nombre era Guru Clef y era bastante importante en Céfiro; llevaba el cargo de Gurú del planeta y su magia era la más poderosa de todas.  
  
De vez en cuando, la chica solía dar un suspiro al recordarlo... Él tenía hermosos ojos azul profundo... ojos que encantaban a la niña... era un poderoso hechicero y... también era algo... mejor dicho bastante bajito... en realidad no sobrepasaba la estatura de un niño de 12 años (y su rostro no aparentaba más edad)...  
  
- Clef...- alcanzó a murmurar la niña; el cielo se oscureció debido a gruesos nubarrones y a través de la ventana, sus lágrimas se confundieron con las enormes gotas de agua que comenzaron a caer bañando las calles de la ciudad...  
  
La campana sonó estrepitosamente anunciando el final del horario de clases; Umi tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a salir del aula de clases, cuando su profesor la detuvo.  
  
-Señorita Riuusaky...  
  
-Dígame profesor...  
  
-Ya tiene su equipo formado?  
  
-Si profesor; traeré el proyecto para mañana, lo prometo...!- terminó diciendo, para luego mostrarle una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como las que le gustaban a Clef... luego bajó la mirada; las lágrimas quisieron volver a inundar sus ojos así que se llevó la mano derecha al rostro y salió huyendo. El profesor la observó desconcertado. Por los pasillos de la escuela una silueta delgada y azul corría a toda prisa, empujando a quien se le pusiera enfrente... De pronto su trayectoria fue interrumpida por cierto par de jovencitas de uniformes diferentes, que al parecer estaban de visita en aquel instituto...  
  
- Hikaru... Fuu...- dijo Umi en tono desalentador.  
  
- Tanto gusto te provoca el vernos? ¬¬- se quedó la pelirroja de largo peinado.  
  
- Claro que me alegra verlas chicas!- luego se arrojó a sus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente.  
  
- Y ahora qué te pasa? - cuestionó Fuu en tono maternal. - Te han hecho algo?! Porque de ser así, te juro que yo...  
  
-No es nada de eso...  
  
-Entonces?- interrogó Hikaru, tratando de animar a su hermana mayor con una amplia sonrisa fingida.  
  
- Necesito verlo!!- gritó la chica del cabello de mar, angustiada. Hikaru y Fuu se miraron confundidas; sin duda alguna Umi hablaba de algún chico... ¿pero de cual? En la vida de Umi habían desfilado un sin número de pretendientes; algunos más agraciados que otros, pero contaban después de todo... sin embargo ella aún no parecía interesada por alguno de ellos... ella parecía seguir esperando... esperando a alguien especial...  
  
-Hablas de Kakeru?- burló la pequeña niña de cabello de fuego, tratando de hacerla sonreír.  
  
- No...  
  
- De quien entonces??  
  
- Olviden lo que dije; quieren?? Volver a Céfiro es más que imposib....- entonces se quedó callada; sabía que había hablado mucho más de lo que debía.  
  
- Habla de Ascot...- afirmó Fuu, tratando de ser razonable, pero Umi solo esbozó una tímida sonrisa y un suave rubor en sus mejillas... Si; dejaría que ellas pensaran eso, pero Hikaru no quedó muy convencida de la respuesta...  
  
- Clef... - pensó la chica, contrayendo sus párpados uno contra otro...  
  
***********  
  
Mientras tanto, en un mundo completamente distante al de nuestras amigas, un jovencito de algunos 12 años; de pelo violeta y ojos azules; de mirada seria, fría y calculadora, pero a la vez serena y paciente, daba vueltas en círculo por el salón de reuniones del palacio. Se notaba bastante angustiado. Movía un bastón extraño de un lado a otro, se exaltaba terriblemente cada que escuchaba algún ruido, y actuaba torpemente cuando alguien mencionaba a ciertas personas... primero volcó una tasa con café sobre de Caldina, cuando esta dijo:  
  
- Mmmmmm... extraño bastante a Hikaru; creo que ella sería buena compañera para esto del baile por parejas...  
  
Más tarde arremetió contra Primera cuando a ella se le ocurrió decir:  
  
- Necesito de Fuu... ella sabría como solucionar éste tipo de problemas...- pensando en como repartir tres pastelillos entre Mokona y ella.  
  
Por último, y bastante más notado, se sonrojó y quebró un valioso jarrón antiguo cuando Paris exclamó:  
  
-Te pareces mucho a Umi... siempre coleccionando todo tipo de chucherías y mugreros antiguos; deberían aprovechar mejor su tiempo...  
  
Y ahora no sabía ni que hacer con la ansiedad que le carcomía las entrañas...  
  
Presea entró silenciosamente al área de desesperación del muchacho y con gesto bastante expresivo, le dijo:  
  
- Gurú Clef... estamos listos...  
  
- Y-ya?!! Tan pronto?!! - repuso él, ansioso, preocupado y alegre a la vez...  
  
- Si... o al menos eso me dijo Primera...  
  
Clef tragó saliva y meneó la cabeza con desesperación.  
  
- No lo sé... No me siento listo para hacer algo como... esto... Además... ni siquiera sabemos si haya alguna oportunidad de encontrarlas... y... y... nuestras costumbres... y... y... yo...  
  
- Ya no diga nada, entiendo muy bien lo que trata de comunicarme, no soy tonta... Pero... Creo que será una grata sorpresa... Además, todos estamos muy emocionados y deseosos de volver a verlas... Todos aquí las extrañamos bastante... Y sé que usted también extraña mucho a...  
  
- Cállate! - gritó el hechicero, cortantemente.- Te prohíbo mencionar una sílaba respecto a éste tema... Te lo conté a ti, porque casi CASI me descubriste (y me obligaste a hacerlo, jija de tu ¬¬U); pero no quiero que nadie más se entere...  
  
- Comprendo perfectamente n_n Y le aseguro de que no hay motivos para preocuparse... Ande...!! Hala!! Vamos! ^^ - luego salieron del salón para entrar a otro aún más majestuoso al que nombraban Salón de Baile; en ese lugar TODOS se encontraban reunidos ((llámese Mokona, Paris, Latens, Primera, Zazu, Geo, Ascot, Caldina, Ráfaga y hasta las poco conocidas Tatta, Tatora y Asuka, princesas de los reinos de Chizeta y Farem respectivamente)). Gurú Clef dio un paso al frente y los miró de reojo a uno por uno...  
  
- Entonces están decididos??  
  
- SI! - exclamaron todos, en bullicio general.  
  
- Está bien; primero nos encargaremos de las ropas...- levantó su bastón, y tras recitar un pequeño verso, todos aparecieron vestidos casualmente...  
  
Paris estaba envuelto en una playera de algodón de manga larga, teñida en azul real y con un par de botones en el cuello; también un pantalón color cacky con bolsas bastante amplias en los costados; unos tenis blancos en los pies y un reloj ((de esos bonitos)) al rededor de la muñeca izquierda.  
  
Caldina se sorprendió al verse forrada con una minifalda color rojo encendido, una blusa sin mangas, escotada y abotonada por el medio en color blanco, aparte de unas zapatillas de tacón alto en los pies.  
  
Ascot vestía unos jeans negros un poco holgados; zapatos tenis del mismo color, y camisa de camisola igual; aparte de que su amplio gorro se había cambiado por una gorra de oscura que dejaba al descubierto sus hermosos ojos verdes con pupila de gato.  
  
Por su parte, Primera estaba que echaba fuego al verse a si misma enfrascada en una caja para muñecas tipo Barbie y vestida al más puro estilo de la Barbie Hada Madrina.  
  
Latens notó que su atuendo era más formal; usaba pantalón de vestir color café oscuro, camisa blanca, zapatos negros, y tirantes que recorrían sus amplios hombros y lo hacían lucir mucho más corpulento de lo que ya era..  
  
Presea parecía bastante una jovencita de universidad; con jeans ajustados al cuerpo color azul y blusa de tirantes cruzados en la parte posterior, en tonalidad negra, tenis tipo Charlie y un discman colgado del cinturón de piel que llevaba en torno a la cintura...  
  
El trío de princesas vestía como colegialas tradicionales japonesas, y al parecer, estaban bastante contentas (con excepción de Tatta, quien no hacía más que refunfuñar, ya que según ella, parecía una estúpida).  
  
Zazu se vio a si mismo bastante bien, vestido como cualquier otro chico común; pantalones amplios color negro, camisa de algodón de manga larga color verde oscuro, y su gorra de siempre, con gafas y guantes incluidos ((no me pareció justo quitárselos; eso lo hacen verse mucho más atractivo ^o^U)).  
  
Geo parecía más bien algún tipo de empresario sacado de un gran edificio, y que parecía tener aún muchas responsabilidades por cumplir; cosa que no le causó mucha gracia, ya que él quería algo más casual y que le permitiera moverse libremente, porque según dijo, ese traje era como una armadura confeccionada en tela... Zazu se rió de él hasta que las fuerzas abandonaron sus pulmones..  
  
También estaba Ráfaga; vestido como si de un policía se tratase; no con uniforme; pero estaba bien equipado con potentes pistolas y usaba un traje más o menos formal, y holgado al cuerpo.  
  
Y por último teníamos a Clef... todos se quedaron mudos al verlo... Su ropa reflejaba ahora lo mismo que su estatura y rostro... Un niño de 12 años, demasiado maduro y gruñón para su edad... Llevaba jeans azul oscuro semi holgados con dobleces al final; camiseta blanca con una ilustración pequeña y un poco extraña estampada en el frente; zapatos color café oscuro de agujetas, una banda al frente y una mochila al hombro que no sabía ni de donde había salido.. Una gota de sudor recorrió su nuca...  
  
- Sin comentarios...- murmuró Presea, sonriendo falsamente.  
  
- Ahém!! Ok!! Vámonos!!- gritó el hechicero, tosiendo forzadamente un par de veces, y agitando los brazos como desesperado. Levantó su báculo, y dijo:  
  
"Fuerzas de la madre tierra; naturales y sobrenaturales; poderes del agua y el fuego, poderes del viento y el trueno... padre Chronos, Dios del tiempo; escuchen mi súplica y permítanme ir a donde me pide mi corazón; a donde invoca mi destino...abran la puerta de las dimensiones, y corten las barreras del tiempo, la luz y el espacio!! LLÉVENME HASTA LAS ELEGIDAS LEGENDARIAS QUE ALGUNA VEZ SACRIFICARAN SU DIGNIDAD POR ÉSTE, NUESTRO MUNDO!!! DÉJENME ENTRAR POR EL PORTAL Y VERLAS UNA VEZ MÁS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tras terminar con la invocación, el chico cayó rendido al suelo, mientras el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse y todos los demás se asustaban... Una luz incandescente inundó todos los cuartos del castillo, hasta que...  
  
Kakeru estaba realmente muy interesado en Umi; no lo demostraba abiertamente, pero Hikaru conocía bastante a su hermano mayor, así que no podía engañarla; a cualquier otro pudo haberlo hecho, pero no a ella.  
  
- Kakeru...- dijo la chica, acercándole una taza con té verde.  
  
El muchacho hizo un gesto de indiferencia; pero en cuanto Hikaru mencionó...  
  
- Ya pronto llegarán Fuu y UMI; creo que debería comenzar a preparar la merienda... ^^ - y trató de ponerse de pié, pero el niño, todo sonrojado, la detuvo por la manga y la jaló hacia abajo nuevamente. - Qué sucede ahora?  
  
- U-U-Umi vendrá a... comer?¿Con nosotros?- todo esto lo decía con el pulso a todo lo que daba...  
  
- Eso es lo más razonable; no creo que a ustedes les agrade mucho tener que esperarse hasta la cena para comer...- asintió la muchacha, sonriendo tiernamente. Kakeru se puso como tomate y agachó la mirada.- A ti te gusta Umi; ¿verdad?  
  
El hermano no respondió, solo terminó de ruborizarse y apenarse...  
  
- Iré al supermercado...- añadió Hikaru, soltándose y tomando una bolsa para mandado, luego salió corriendo de la sala.- Esta vez iré hasta la tienda que está en Lust; ahí venden ese tipo de pastelillos que le encantan a Umi, y galletas de las que le agradan a Fuu y a Masaru... n_n  
  
En eso iba sumida, hasta que se detuvo a observar a una graciosa comitiva de personas que parecían ser extranjeros ya que no conocían nada en el lugar, y las cosas parecían asustarlos... Por ejemplo; la chica de la minifalda, dio un salto y aplastó al muchacho de negro, cuando vio como se encendía un aparato cuadrado con una persona encerrada adentro de él, hablando de los nuevos sucesos en la ciudad de Tokio.  
  
- Esa mujer me recuerda mucho a...- se sonrió, y como su nobleza es tan grande, se dignó a ir a preguntar si podía ayudarlos; cruzó corriendo la calle y se detuvo detrás de Latens, respirando con dificultad. El muchacho volvió la mirada y se petrificó al notar la presencia de la guerrera mágica... - Buenas tardes...- exclamó la pelirroja, mostrando una amplia sonrisa.- Me parece que son de fuera; ¿Puedo ayudarlos? ¿Buscan alguna dirección o persona en especial?  
  
Caldina se alteró de sobremanera, mientras que Guru Clef se sonrojaba y Zazu corría a toda prisa a darle un fuerte y efusivo abrazo...  
  
- PERO QUÉ...??!!- la chica yacía entre los brazos del muchacho, toda colorada y semi-estrangulada.  
  
- TORQUE!! - gritó el caballero del hada, ruborizándose. El niño entendió y la soltó inmediatamente, pero no sin antes decirle:  
  
- Te extrañé mucho, mi adorada Hikaru...  
  
Hikaru estaba confundida y desorientada; ¿era que ese niño la conocía? Tal vez... algún compañero de primaria que tampoco había crecido mucho, como ella... No; él estaba mucho más alto, aunque su rostro no representaba más de 16 años...  
  
- Hikaru...- murmuró Presea; secándose una lágrima y tratando de aproximarse a ella.  
  
- NO SE ME ACERQUE!!- dijo ella, con tono angustiado. - QUIENES SON USTEDES Y COMO ES QUE ME CONOCEN??!!  
  
- Es que ya no nos recuerdas, Hikaru? - una pregunta se responde con otra, fue la filosofía de Ascot.  
  
- Recordarlos?? - poniéndose a analizarlos a uno por uno; si, sus rostros le parecían bastante familiares... Incluso eran idénticos a... NO! PERO ESO ERA IMPOSIBLE!! COMO PODRÍAN ELLOS LLEGAR A TOKIO?!  
  
- Hikaru... - alcanzó a decir el Gurú, antes de que esta se le fuera encima con un cariñoso abrazo... él se sonrojó de sobremanera y la empujó suavemente... (Es cierto; Clef no es muy dado a las muestras de afecto...)  
  
- Clef... - dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, luego los miró a todos. - Caldina... Presea... Ráfaga... Tatta... Tatora... Zazu... Geo... Asuka... Ascot... ... Latens...- luego de no acabar de verlos a todos lo suficiente, se olvidó del mundo y de la realidad, y lo que hizo fue lanzarse sobre del hombre que amaba, y abrazarlo con toda la fuerza que le daban sus brazos; el caballero se ruborizó un poco... mejor dicho, bastante... mientras que Mokona se liberaba de la caja de regalo donde viajaba aparentando ser un juguete al igual que Primera, y saltó a los brazos de Hikaru, quien la recibió con cariño.  
  
- Pero... Pero... ¡¿¿qué hacen aquí??!! ¿CÓMO ES QUE PUDIERON LLEGAR HASTA TOKIO?!!- gritó la niña, quien no acababa de calmarse.  
  
- Resulta que Gurú Clef encontró un hechizo en un antiguo libro de magia natural, en el cual nunca antes se había decidido a hurgar ¬¬ - respondió Caldina, amenazadoramente, con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
- Hechizo??  
  
- Si; con él podíamos abrir la puerta a otra dimensión; la que quisiéramos luego de que sus respectivos planetas se alinearan... - intervino Paris, apoyándose en una pared, que más tarde resultó convertirse en una gorda señora que lo abofeteó hasta dejarle las mejillas rojas e hinchadas... .___.U  
  
-.....  
  
- Y por qué tuvo interés de venir hasta acá? - preguntó la niña de la trenza, contrariada.  
  
- Lo que pasa es que se moría por volver a ver a... - respondió Caldina, con una carcajada; sin embargo Ascot le tapó la boca, oportunamente.  
  
- A quien??  
  
- A SUS NIÑAS! - repuso Geo, pelando los dientes ((ah!! porque así se ríe él; y más cuando está nervioso))  
  
- Ya veo... - contestó Hikaru, a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; de esas que le gustan a Clef... entonces el mago se sonrojó. Quiso decirle un par de cosas, pero decidió esperar, ya que en ese momento no se sentía con fuerza ni para mover la boca; ella lo notó y lo ayudó a sostenerse.  
  
- Se ven muy bien en esas ropas... - agregó la chica, observándolos bien.  
  
- Tú también te ves muy hermosa... - Latens no había dejado de mirarla en todo ese tiempo; Hikaru usaba un lindo overol de tela delgada en color verde seco, llevaba un moño azul en la punta de la trenza; blusa de manga larga color blanco y tenis blancos también, todos lo habían notado... Hikaru su había convertido en toda una señorita (incluso había crecido un poquito ^o^)...  
  
- Gracias... me parece que tú te has puesto mucho más apuesto de lo que ya eras n_n- todo esto lo decía lo más sonrojadamente posible que era ver a la chica. Entonces se le encendió el foco; tomó a Latens por una mano, y a Caldina también, y jalándolos con todas sus fuerzas corrió por las aceras, con toda la comitiva de gente de Céfiro tras ella; por fin se detuvo frente a la puerta de una casa tradicional japonesa, donde resaltaba un letrero en madera y letras negras, que decía:  
  
S D H O I J D O Ô  
  
- Y esto? - preguntó Zazu, interesado, revolviendo una y otra vez las cartas que estaban en el buzón de la casa de Hikaru.  
  
- Estooooooooooo...!! Deja eso!! _U - gritó la niña, abanicando los brazos y haciéndose pequeña, luego se le fué encima y ambos cayeron estrepitosa y chistosamente al suelo; Kakeru y Satoru salieron a todo lo que les daban sus piernas a ver que pasaba; una gota recorrió sus nucas al notar el enorme grupo de personas que junto con su hermana, habían llegado a la casa.  
  
- Mi nombre es Paris; y soy Prín...- dijo el príncipe, a modo de saludo, cuando estaban ya todos sentados al rededor de una mesa más grande para tomar el té.  
  
- Prin... prin... .......... o_oU- Hikaru se arrojó sobre de él y le tapó la boca justo a tiempo; pero al no estar preparada para una visita de esas magnitudes, no supo que decir.  
  
- Principal director de una gran agencia de automóviles!! ^~^u - intervino oportunamente Presea, sonriendo de manera nerviosa. Satoru levantó la mirada y la clavó en la armero; sin lugar a dudas, ella era la muchacha más bonita que él había visto en toda su vida...  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Notas de Zazu:  
  
Hola!! Éste es el primer fanfic de Maho Kishi Reiaasu que escribí en mi vida.. Ya está un poco viejito.. pero no terminado.. Así que primero necesito que lo juzguen para que me digan que onda... La verdad es que el capítulo estaba mucho más largo originalmente, es sólo que por cierrrtos problemillas que tuve con mi adorado ordenador, perdí medio escrito y todo valió gorro porque era la única copia que tenía entera ¬¬u Trataré de volver a escribirlo tal y como estaba pero hasta en el capítulo 2; si es que les ha gustado, no dejen de escribirme que para eso estoy!! Mi e-mail (como no creo que me conozcan todavía, que solía estar solamente en Digimon hasta que me di cuenta de lo fan que era de CLAMP hace como un mes) es ztorque@hotmail.com y ahí pueden mandarme todo lo que deseen! Pizzas, tacos, tamales y tortas, billetitos, troyanos (al fin que la PC ni es mía XD), viejas verduleras para que me torturen por escribir tan horribles obras y cosa parecida.. Por cierto que el título original no era "Lluvia de Ángeles" sino "Hojas de Otoño", e iba con dedicatoria para Umi Raei; pero cuando vi el fanfic titulado "Verdes Hojas de Verano" puse cara de: ºoº|| y tuve que re-nombrarlo, cosa que me tomó una eternidad porque todos los títulos me sonaban más mediocres u_úv Agradezco también a Eleone-chan porque de no ser por ella y su magnífico trabajo artístico yo jamás me hubiese atrevido a publicar algo mío; aclaro también que mi estilo narratorio ha mejorado un poquito hasta la fecha, así que si ven un trabajo diferente para el capítulo dos no me acusen de ratera porque si lo escribí yo ^^u Espero lean mi otro fanfic ("Ese Amor") y me dejen algún review que estaré esperando impaciente! Por el momento es todo!! Junto con mi más amistoso "HOLA! ACABO DE LLEGAR!" se despide su amiga Zazu Toruku (Tailmon Ornitier en Digimon-Español), Fan #1 de Zazu Torque & Wizarmon. 


End file.
